Lost In Paradise
by 88AngelOfDarkness88
Summary: Maka Albarn is the new student in the DMWA and Kid is crushing on her. Unfortunately so is Blackstar and Soul! Maka is a special student that transferred from a place unknown. As they put her through training they notice her superb skills, but Lord Death isn't the only one who wants her and her skills. Who else wants her? Can Kid win her heart AND keep it? Will Maka be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Kid's POV**

It was a cold cloudy day outside. Today we were suppose to be getting a new student. All we knew was that it was a girl and she was very special. I walked into the classroom with Patty and Liz next to me at exactly 8:00.

I took my seat to the right of the classroom. Liz and patty sat behind me on my sides. I hear a few fangirls whisper my name. I looked over to the door as Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar entered the room.

"Hello! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! HAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled to the class. I could hear a few fangirls reply in excitement to their crush. "Yo." Soul says coolly. More fangirls sigh dreamy sighs.

"We are SO lucky to have a three hottest and coolest guys in our classroom!" One girl says. "I know right! Maybe we have a chance!" A second girl says, many agreements could be heard after that. "Hey Kid, looks like the new kid will be in our first class."

Liz says pointing to the board which says 'New girl arriving today. This is her first period. BE NICE.' Kid notices the hand writing as Ms. Marie's. "Yay! New Giraffe!" Patty shouts with excitement. "Patty, I don't think she's gonna be a giraffe." Liz says with a sweat drop.

"So? Maybe she likes giraffes sis." Patty said with a big smile on her face. I looked back towards the door when I saw it open a little. Turns out I wasn't the only one who saw it because the class was quiet and looking towards the door. Soon the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walked into the classroom.

She had sandy blonde hair that reached her waist, symmetrical bangs were cut across her forehead, emerald green eyes, she had high not too noticeable cheek bones, her skin was slightly tan, she had a very defined hourglass figure, she was perfection. She wore a red skirt that stopped mid thigh, it showed her long beautiful legs. A white collared shirt, and a black vest that outlined her figure perfectly. She looked both professional and gorgeous.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Stein's Class. Is this it?" She said in the most beautiful voice. It was the sweetest melody to my ears. "Maka?" I heard Soul say. The angel looked over to Soul with wide excited eyes. "Soul," She ran up and tackled him in a hug. "I missed you!" Soul grabbed her by the hand and backed away bringing her hand over her head. "Let me get a look at you," he spun her around slowly. "You're all grown up tiny tits!"

"Damn Straight I'm grown up" She smiled. Just as she finished Stein rolled into the room, falling as always. Everyone took their seat except for the girl. My eyes couldn't help but follow her as she walked to the front of the classroom. "Please introduce yourself, Ms. Albarn." Stein says as he pulls out his dissecting tools, eye balling the scared ostrich in the cage next to him.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm 16 and a 1/2. I use to live in Death City when I was 6. It's nice to meet you all, I hope we can be friends." Maka says smiling a radiant (symmetrical) smile. Maka moved her hair on her left side behind her ear to reveal 3 piercings and a cartilage piercing. A little chain with a shinigami and skull was in the cartilage and the 3 third hole, and two diamond earrings in the first and second hole. I wonder for a second if she had the same on the other side. "-Kid."

"What?" I asked slightly confused. "I said she is sitting next to you Kid. Is there a problem with that?" Stein says. "Cause if there is..." He grins madly and picks up a scalpel while his eyes gleam with a sick obsession. "N-no problem here. Heh." I nervously rub the back of my neck. "Too bad it's been awhile since I've dissected a human... Moving on!" Stein continued as Maka sat next to me. Tsubaki sat on the other side of her. She smiled over at me and turned to personally introduce herself to Tsubaki.

'How come I don't get a personal introduction..._probably because you questioned her sitting by you..._it's not like I meant for it to sound like I didn't want her there..._she doesn't know that stupid..._right, I'll fix this'


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

I woke up to something poking my face gently. As I opened my eyes rays from the sun flooded my vision. Sitting up I felt the weight on my chest fall into my lap with a little soft "Oof!" I looked down and saw Blair, my magical cat. Well witch turned into a cat. "Good morning Blair." I said hugging her to my chest. "Morning Maka-chan so you do remember that today is your first day of school at the DMWA right?" My eyes widen as my head whipped around to look at the clock. 7:30.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I quickly place Blair on my bed and run to take a quick shower. Once out, I blow dried my hair and ran to put on my everyday outfit, and to put a little black eyeliner and mascara on. "You look hot!" Blair says with a kitty smile. "Thanks!" I looked back at her before running into the kitchen. Quickly I grabbed some food and run out the front door.

I check the time as I run buy a clock. 7:58. 'Shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna be late! On my first day too what the hell?!' I thought to myself running fast up the steps to the DMWA. I ran into the office and asked for my papers. As I waited I straightened my vest, fixed my hair and caught my breath.

"Here you go, Ms. Albarn." A polite lady named Ms. Marie said. I thanked her and took my papers. My first class was Mr. Steins class. After a series of left and rights, I finally found what I thought was the classroom. I opened the door a little and hear students talking and quieting down. I walk into the classroom and everyone looks at me. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Steins class. Is this it?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice say my name. "Soul?" I look at where the voice came from and saw my grown up childhood best friend.

He had long white hair that reached mid neck, he had bangs covering his right eye a little bit, ruby red eyes, and a surprised look on his face. He wore dark slimming jeans, a white shirt with tribal marks all over and a black jacket with grey plaid on the inside. His jacket was unzipped and the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. You could tell he was very fit.

'Woah, Soul grew up nicely' I thought to myself as I hugged him. He twirled me around to see how much I've grown. "You're all grown up tiny tits." I didn't know whether to be pissed or happy. I felt my hand reaching near a book but I stopped before it was noticeable. "Damn straight I'm grown up!" I agreed.

The teacher came- well fell into the classroom. Everyone took a seat so I walked up to the front. Mr. Stein told me to introduce my self (which I did) and told me to sit next to a person named 'Kid' "What?" I looked over at the boy. 'Maybe he's Kid.' I thought. He was very VERY attractive.

His hair was jet black with three white stripes on the left. It was long enough to mix into his long sexy 'what? You just seeing him...eye candy? What? He's sensationally sexy' as I was saying: mix into his long sexy eyelashes, his gold eyes glowing with curiosity, and he had very lightly tanned skin but his dark hair made him look paler. He was wearing black slimming jeans and a white collared shirt. Plain but oh so sexy and professional.

I walked over and sat next to him when he told Stein there wouldn't be a problem. Maybe he doesn't like me. I looked over at him and smiled. I quickly turned to the person sitting next to me so Kid wouldn't see my blush. "Hi I'm Maka." I whispered friendly to the girl next to me. She looked over at me and smiled warmly at me. "I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you Maka"

She had long beautiful black hair that was almost down to her mid thigh, she had side bangs on the left. Her eyes were a warm dark brown, she had high cheekbones, and a pretty smile. She was wearing a light brown top with a black undershirt, a thick dark brown belt around her waist, she was also wearing light gray skinny jeans with dark brown flats. A dark brown bracelet with a turquoise star was on her wrist.

"I really like your bracelet!" I told her excitedly. "Thank you! I like your earrings!" She reaches out and lightly touched my chain and shinigami skull. We talked and giggles quietly. Suddenly I felt something poke my side. I looked over to see Kid smile at me 'oh my kami! I could melt!' I thought as his eyes looked at my desk. I look and see a note on the corner of my desk. "To: Maka ~ From: Kid' it said with neat curve like hand writing. I opened it and started reading "Hey, my name is Kid. I hope we can be friends :) I wanted to let you know that I only questioned earlier because I zoned out and then suddenly hear Stein say my name."

I grabbed my giraffe pencil and started to write back. "Hey Kid, I'm Maka ^-^ it's nice to meet you. And it's relieving to hear that, I thought you didn't like me." I passed the note back to him quietly and turned back to Tsubaki until I felt someone tap my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV

I looked up to see a young looking girl who had short blonde hair with bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue and were shining joyfully. Her skin was a little bit more tan than mine. She was wearing a silk black tanktop with a giraffe pattern thick belt under her chest, she also had on tan shorts with black flats. She had a giraffe pattern bracelet on both her wrists and a silver necklace with a small silver heart that had another mini heart inside it that was also giraffe pattern.

'This girl likes giraffes!' I thought excitedly. "Hiya! My name is Patty!" She whispered joyfully with a little giggle. "Well hi Patty I'm Maka" I smiled back to her.

"Okay class is dismissed!" Stein said and continued to dissect every little part. Patty quickly got up and hugged me and soon as I stood up. I hugged her back awkwardly and she asked me to be her friend, which I eagerly agreed. Tsubaki came up to me and we three talked for a little while. Tsubaki was still fascinated by my chain and Patty asked me about my love for giraffes. "Hey, um Maka right?"

A girl with long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin, and facial features similar to Patty walked up. "Yeah, hi." I friendly greeted her. She was wearing a silk black tank top like Patty but her belt was a blue that matched her eyes, she wore normal blue skinny jeans and blue flats. "I see you've met my sister!" She pointed to Patty. "I thought I saw similarities." I said smiling. "My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz." She said nicely. "Nice to meet you Liz"

We walked out of the classroom and out the building when suddenly I heard "HAHAHA BOW DOWN TO YOUR MIGHTY GOD!" I looked over and my face started to feel a little hot. This guy was cute, like kinda hot.

He had long bright blue hair that stopped around mid neck and covered part of his eyes when he looked down, some of it also sticked up in the back but I thought that made him even more attractive. His eyes were a handsome light green, he had high cheekbones, his skin was very tan, and he was a little bit more fit than Soul or Kid. He looked over at me and started walking towards us.

He wore a bright blue (like his hair) wife beater with a pair of black shorts that went a little past his knees, his shoes were black and blue high top vans. I saw on his left arm he had a blue star tattoo. 'Woah' I thought as he got closer. We were almost chest to chest when he stopped in front of me. His eyes were on me and me alone. "Hi," he said quietly "I'm Blackstar." He moved my hair on the left behind my ear. "H-hi Blackstar." I said blushing a little. "Uh Blackstar are you feeling okay?" Liz asked suspiciously. "Yeah, why?" He asked calmly. Everyone gave him a suspicious look. His face changed from confused to shock.

"HAHAHA! Of course I'm fine loyal subjects! Why would you question your God!" He yelled and did a backflip. 'Is he okay?...I don't think he normally acts quiet and calm...true, I mean if he did his friends wouldn't have thought about the way he greeted us...true...maybe we are special' I blushed at what inner said and looked over to see Blackstar talking to Kid and Soul. I turned around fast letting my skirt twirl a little and walked over to wear the girls were. Suddenly my phone rang playing 'Fuck you' the sleeping with sirens cover.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. Suddenly yelling was heard on the other line: "MAKAAAAAA! Dad misses you! Don't hate me!" I Immediately hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Soul asked walking up with the boys. "Oh, uh, just some idiot," I smiled nervously and put my phone on vibrate. "I better head home, I still have to unpack a few things." I said waving but before I left I gave everyone my number and told them to text me anytime before 8.

I walked down the street passed the park, basketball court, and a few stores. I felt my phone buzzing. I looked down to see a text. 'Hey it's Kid.' I smiled as butterflies flew in my stomach. 'Hey Kid :)' I replied, added his number as a contact, and placed my phone back in my vest pocket. I walked through my front door to be tackled by a Blair cat. "Your HOOOOOME!" She giggled and attempted to hug me. "I missed you too Blair, When do you go to Chupa Cabra's?" I asked curiously. "Well tonight I don't work. What time do you have to go see Lord Death for your next 'Hit'?"

"Technically I'm suppose to go see him tonight at around 9:30. I'm gonna unpack a little and then I plan on going to the store to get some food. If you help me unpack then I will-" I felt my phone buzz again.

'So I was wondering, well the girls were wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow since tomorrow is Friday and we get out at 12.' I thought it over a little bit and let the idea roll around. 'Hmmm... Sure! Why not! :D' I replied. "As I was saying if you help me unpack then we can get some sushi and crab for tonight." I checked my phone.

'Great! :D See ya tomorrow!' Kid said. "Sure I'll help! And who are you texting? Hmm?" She asked almost teasingly turning into a human to help. I slightly blushed for reasons unknown to even me. "Just this guy I met at school, his name is Kid." "Oh la la, is love in the air?" I playfully punched Blair in the shoulder as we start to unpack our belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

After me and Blair unpacked the last box, which was pictures and decorations, I checked the clock. 8:05. "Okay Blair lets head down to the store, we don't have much time to-" I was cut off when I saw her in her cat form sleeping on the glass table we just put on the white rug in the living room. Her tail was curved around the crystal center piece that sent magnificent colors across the room when sun rays touched it. I quietly walked over to my black sun bag and grabbed it.

I took one last glance at Blair before I left to go shopping. She had turned over on her back and had her belly in the air with her paws bent at her chest. I walked out and down the street to enter the grocery store. Walking around, I bumped into Blackstar. "Hey Blackstar!" I said waving while walking up to him.

"O-oh Maka! Um.. Hi" he sounded nervous. "Wanna walk with me?" I asked linking mine and his arm together. "Ah, sure." I asked him were the seafood was and he led me to the back right of the store. Still linked with him, we talked about everything! I learned that Tsubaki was his weapon and they lived together but there was no love interest between the two (they already tried), Soul was apparently a lone wolf: he didn't have a meister but he was doing pretty damn well on his own, Liz and Patty are Kid's adopted sisters, also his weapons, Kid is Lord Death's son, and Kid also is obsessed with symmetry.

Blackstar helped me pick out the sushi and offered to carry the bag of cooked crab but I declined as we walked over to the vegetables. I grabbed a bag of lettuce when Blackstar asked me a question: "What about you?" I sighed and wrapped my arm a little closer to his.

"Well, I use to live in Death City with my mom and my papa but my papa would always cheat on mom with other women and she eventually got tired of not having all his love. So she left. Luckily, mom sent me to a school to be away from papa. I was sent to a school which taught you skills that not many could comprehend. They showed you how to use more of your brain. They set up the most dangerous situations, it makes killing kishins look like play. If you didn't do something correctly, you were locked up and punished."

I looked over to Blackstar, we were now in the drink aisle. His look was one of horror and fascination. "Were you punished?" He asked lowly. My only reply was "Nobody's perfect." as I picked up some drinks. "If it makes you feel any better, my Clan was full of assassins, they were all killed because of the wrong they did. They were monsters and now I'm all alone. Only Tsubaki is my family now."

Blackstar was looking at the ground sadly. I put my stuff down and hugged him around his neck. I felt him drop his stuff and wrap his arms around me in a strong hug. We stayed that way until I pulled away and rubbed his arms. I picked up my stuff as he picked up his, we walked arm in arm to check out.

He walked me home and we talked and laughed the whole way. I opened my door and said good bye to Blackstar. A huge smile was on my face when I walked in. 'That was amazing' I thought sweetly to myself. "Who's the kid?" A voice suddenly said, causing me to thrown one of my hidden knifes in the direction of the voice. I looked over to see Blair (unfazed) with a knife by her cat head. "Uh... No one just another guy from my school. His name is Blackstar, he's kinda like me. An assassin, it's just he kills kishins and... I kill almost anything."

I sigh as I enter the kitchen taking out some things I bought. "So what about Kid?" I grabbed two bowls and three small plates. "Kid is kinda cute too, he's mature, a gentleman, but I don't know much about him except what Blackstar told me." I replied. I made crab salad for both of us and set it on the table. I placed a plate beside each bowl and put the sushi on the table. "Ya know," Blair started. "You are going to break a lot of hearts." I rolled my eyes as I put crab cubes on the third plate and put it in the middle of the table. I turned on the TV and we sat quietly, eating our food. When we finished it was around 9. "Blair, I'm leaving now. Can you do the dishes?" She agreed and I walked out of the house heading for the DMWA.

I walked into the death room and saw only Lord Death sitting on a red sofa. "Maka! Hiya! Good to see you again!" He said goofily. "Hello Lord Death." I said with a big smile and my hands behind my back. "Come here and sit!" I walked next to Lord Death and he pulled a book out of thin-air. "So this hit is gonna be relatively easy for you," he hands me a picture of a man.

He looks around 35, brown short hair, muscular, brown eyes. He looked nice. "Don't let looks deceive you, killed and raped 12 females, tortured and killed 7 males." My hand found my mouth as I continued to read the information. "How much?" I asked Death half hearted. I was excited to kill this ass hole. "We'll it's said that he has a female with him currently, so if you kill him it's just $3,000 but if you kill him and save the girl $5,000." I nodded as he talked. "Due date?" I continued. "Out by the 17th."

'That's one week' I thought. "If I were you though, I'd say about the 14th. I don't know how long the girl will last alone. He lives close to his job, works at the local drug-store on Main." Processing the information I replied quickly. "That's about 20 miles from where I live..." I heard a slight 'ha' from the man sitting next to me. "Good to see that you've already memorized every street and area here." I smirked at his statement.

"Please I know every road in the state, a smart assassin memorizes her territory expertly." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the smile on Death's face. He put all the information in a giant gold envelope and seals it shut with a shinigami skull sticker. Once the envelope was in my hand, I said goodbye and headed home. All my thoughts were focused on the murderer. A scary wicked smile appeared on my face as I thought of all the terrifying ways to kill that bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kid's POV**

I looked over at Liz and Patty who were both sitting on the counter in the kitchen, looking at my conversation with Maka over the phone. After I finished texting her, the questions came. "So kiddo, what do you think of Maka?" Liz asked suspiciously. I didn't know what to say. 'What could I say? That she was perfect in everyway. Mysterious, Beautiful, Smart, and did I mention beautiful?' "She's uh... nice?" I said questioning my own use of words.

"Wow," Patty laughed. "Not even Kid knows a word to describe her!" 'Oh Patty, I have many words to describe her. I just wish I knew the PERFECT word to describe her.' I sighed aloud. 'I guess humanity just hasn't created the right word yet.' I couldn't stop thinking to myself. "What about you guys," I looked over at Liz. "What do you think of her?" Liz looked at Patty and then back at me. "Oh I think she's beautiful, smart, mysterious, loving, and perfect. I think I'm in love Kid." I was slightly scared. I couldn't tell if Liz was joking or not.

Lately Liz has been taking a strange liking to girls. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I don't mind. It's just different from the Liz I thought I knew. Plus having my sister as a love rival would be a pain in my ass. '_She would see Maka more often. Sleepovers. During Class. After school. Face it, you'd be no competition for Liz. Looks like someone is gonna have to step their game up..._Shut up inner! I know how this would play out...' I looked up to see Liz and Patty talking about hanging out with Maka tomorrow.

Sighing I went outside to take a walk. I know it's late but a little walk never killed anyone. I started to run, thinking if I ran fast enough my problems wouldn't catch up to me. After about 30 minutes I rounded a corner and started to jog down Main st. Easing to a walk, I saw a shadow of a figure walk into an alley way. Curiosity got the best of me. I crouched down to see the figure trap a guy in the alley way. Using my night vision I saw that the man being held up was a mass murderer. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The shadow figure released a low growl from it's throat. I assumed it was male but the growl made it hard to tell what the gender was exactly. The man coward in fear. I could tell he was faking it though. Apparently the figure didn't notice. The murderer punched the figure in the face, trying to make a run for it. A whip cracked from the cloaked figure. He swung the whip around the murderer and roughly pulled him to the ground. I heard a crack of bone, the murderers nose was broken.

Once the cloaked figure was on his feet, he ran to the murderer and grabbed his hair forcing the man to his knees and his throat to be exposed. A long dagger shined in the figures hand. I heard low whispers come from the figures mouth. He placed the dagger at the throat of the man. "Rot in hell." I heard the figure say before he slit the murderers throat. A sea of red blood covered the throat in milliseconds. Eyes of the victim looked empty and lifeless, as it should. I have killed people too but none have had this effect on me.

I felt scared. I tried to leave but as soon as I turned around I ran into a trash can. I looked behind me, the figure was staring straight at me. The way the light was shining I couldn't see the face. Just a black abyss. Quickly, I found my feet and ran faster than I ever had before. I never looked behind me. I didn't want to know. I ran into my house and closed the door behind me. Breathing heavily while leaning up against it. After a minute or two I collected myself and went straight to the shower. I didn't know how to feel. I was shaking.

Grabbing a change of clothes I walked into the bathroom. As I took my clothes off my mind became more intrigued by the figure. Hot water crashed into my skin. Goose bumps covered my skin. As I washed my body I thought more on the figure. The movement. The voice. At the end of washing my hair I was hit with realization. I was a female. The figure was a female! '_Good thing it was 'cause it would've been weird that we were strangely attracted to a guy..._I know right geez..._How come we never use soul pre-..._Wait. WHY DIDN'T WE DO THAT!?' I banged my head on the shower wall a few times until I began to bleed a little. 'This shit sucks...' I sighed and turned off the water. I dried off and put my clothes on still thinking.

I got into bed and fell asleep. My final thoughts were trying to remember her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lord Death's POV**

** '**Hmmm… My Death senses are tingling…'

**Maka's POV**

Uh… What just happened? I stood dumbfounded after a person saw me kill my target. I played the scene back in my mind and let it process. 'He fell over a trash can...' Suddenly I burst out in laughter. "Oh my Death! He ACTUALLY fell over a trash can!" I wiped a tear from my eye and ate the soul of the man. The kid wasn't even worth going after. The dagger mama gave me had a spell on it. Anyone who sees a killing with the dagger would forget it after their slumber. It was quite extraordinary. I looked over at the body and kicked it harshly. "I'll see you in hell another day." Walking away, I headed for the DWMA.

'I wonder who that kid was. I kinda feel bad that he had to see that. And that he fell. But it was pretty damn funny." A wide grin played out on my face. I wiped the dried up black blood that had dripped out of my mouth when my target hit me. I collected myself and let my spirit go back to normal. At night I tend to get a little...crazy after a killing. What could I say though?

'I wonder what the guys would say if they knew I did this… Would they think I was ugly?' Just like every other girl I was self conscious. More than most. '_What are you talking about? If they don't like you we could just kill them..._Inner!..._Calm down, Calm down. I'm kidding. So tell me… Who do you like more? The sensationally sexy Kid? The infamous attractive Blackstar? Or the cool collected Soul?' _I had to laugh out loud at Inner's choice of words. 'Well I don't know. I think right now… the one with my heart is Blackstar. Don't get me wrong Kid is very… mysterious and intriguingly sexy. And Soul is so brave and romantic. Blackstar just opened up to me. Like he trusted me..._Oh well personally I like Blackstar and Kid. Soul kinda had his chance..._Inner we were six, he was eight. What the hell do you expect?' I looked up and saw the DWMA doors staring back at me.

Quietly I tried to pull open one of the doors. Keyword? Tried. 'What the hell is going on?' I tried pulling the door again. No budge. 'God dammit!' I placed both my feet on either side of the door and tried to open it again. No budge. Again. After spending about 30 minutes trying to open the door, I just leaned against it. Hey guess what? It opened. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" '_They must have changed the door in the last 3 hours.' _"Oh Yoohoo!" I heard a 'girly' voice say. I looked up to see Lord Death with a blonde curly haired wig on. "Maka! It's just you!" I took every ounce of my sanity to not flip on him.

"Lord Death can you explain what happened to the door?" I asked a little ticked off. "Oh yeah. See I thought someone was coming to the DWMA so I switched the door around! Paying such a high expense for security is ridiculous!" I stared straight forward and let Inner talk. '_So what you're saying is… When a bad guy tries to come into the school… You just switch the door around..._' I nodded my head slowly.


	7. Authors Note (1)

Hey guys! It's 88AngelOfDarkness88! I'm really sorry that lately there has been a LOOOONG wait. Trust me, I didn't forget about you guys, it's just lately (with school started and drama already happening) things have been getting kinda stressful and my days are filled with getting home, doing homework, eating dinner, and knocking out. I'm really sorry if you guys get mad :( If I really take too long and you really want me to work on another chapter just PM me, I'll do the best I can. It might not be long but it will be entertaining.

*IMPORTANT* I was really hoping that you guys could review more. When I get reviews they make me write more because I feel like you guys really do like my story and you guys really do care :) *IMPORTANT DONE*

Thank you so much for supporting my story! You guys are **AMAZING**! **THANK YOU SO MUCH**! **:D**

-88AngelOfDarkness88


	8. Chapter 7

**Kid's POV**

Ringing. A cold ringing was all I could hear. I groggily got up and rubbed my eyes til white covered my vision. Sighing I looked over to see that I was 4 in the morning. It was my 7th time waking up since I managed to go to sleep. I felt exhausted but decided to stay awake in fear of my body being tricked again. Last nights events played in my mind as a hiss slipped out of my mouth due to the cold pressure on my feet when they touched the floor. I couldn't help but think of the figure. Sighing again I began to think about Maka. "Oh thou beautiful Juliet." I whispered love-stuck. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen thinking of all the extraordinary foods I could make. Alas I decided to make pancakes.

While mixing the batter I feel the feeling of my phone vibrate on the counter. 'That's strange I don't remember bringing that down here with me…_Idiot you just woke up, you probably wouldn't remember eating a cow..._No need to be an ass, Father Geez*, go back to sleep' I grabbed my phone and looked at the message. It was from Blackstar. 'Hey..' Normally people wouldn't guess that me and Blackstar were best friends. People think that Soul and Blackstar are best friends but Blackstar and I have bonded over the years over training. I can tell when he's troubled or bothered. Like now. 'What's wrong man?' I messaged him back. I know he's not terribly stupid, he saw Maka too.

Suddenly the bowl broke in half, spilling its creamy contents on the wooden counter. I grabbed another bowl quickly and cleaned my mess. Continuing where I left off. I couldn't help but feel jealous and protective. I understand that I have only known her for just a day but when you see something as beautiful as her, you just lose yourself. I poured the mixture into a hot pan. I heard my phone vibrate again. 'It's just...the new girl...who wouldn't find her attractive. I know you probably think she is unworldly beautiful too and that's why I didn't want to come to you but who else do I have? Tsubaki wouldn't want to deal with my problems. She's like a mother.' I squeezed my phone but quickly stopped. He realized how I felt and didn't want to bring it up. 'I know what you mean...I like her too...' After I sent the message I flipped over the current pancake and started to make more pancakes. It was around 5 when I stopped. I had made over 30 pancakes. I hear scratching on the back door and open it to let in two kittens. One was a like tan/blonde with one eye green and the other one brown. It was the female. The male kitten was a little darker with dark brown ears and salted-caramel eyes.

These two kittens always walked around the yard when they smelled something yummy. I normally let them in on a daily bases because they like to curl up with me when I read a book. I call the female Tookie and the male Bravo. Liz had read a book named Modelland and she said the kittens looked a lot like the two love interests. I knew the cats weren't brother and sister because Bravo always tries to clean Tookie's face and tries to impress her. This morning he was trying to steal a pancake for him and Tookie to share but sadly when he tried jumping off the counter the pancake got caught on something and he face planted on the floor. I laughed a little and grabbed Bravo and the pancake then placed them both next to Tookie who had her paw covering her eyes. I shaked my head and placed three pancakes on my plate and grabbed syrup. I lazily looked up to see how much time I had blown. Unfortunately it was only 5:45. I slowly ate the pancakes and read one of the new books I bought from Barnes' & Noble the other day. After awhile I heard something fall and looked over the couch to see Bravo again on his head. A small lopsided smile appeared on my face and I continued to finish eating my breakfast. Once I finished I placed the other pancakes on a plate and stuck them in the microwave so they could maintain some type of heat. While walking up stairs I grabbed the kittens and took them to my room. I placed them both on my bed and headed over to take a shower.

I knew I took one last night but I felt like I need to take another. I don't know why but I felt so bothered. The hot water glazed my skin and I began to drown in sorrow. I just stood there trying to figure out my problems. My eyes closed just for a few seconds, finding my peace at mind. BANG! BANG! BANG! "KID! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER!" I heard Liz yell. I opened my eyes with annoyance and slapped the handle down, turning off the water. "Thank you!" I could hear her tell as she exited my room. 'Just another day Kid' I reassured myself and got ready for school.

* * *

*Father geez is like saying God geez

Thank you so much for reading this Chapter of L.I.P.! I hope you enjoyed it! Shout out to Angel-of-Darkness421 for supporting and PM'ing me! THANK YOU! :D

Please Review for hugs! \(^-^)/


End file.
